1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle such as a tractor. Specifically, the present invention relates to a work vehicle having a loader provided at the front thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
For a loader mounted to a tractor for the purpose of cargo handling or the like, there is known a configuration for transportation, in which, by using a cylinder and a link mechanism, a pair of left and right booms are moved up and down and a bucket or the like disposed at the distal ends of the booms is rotated (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-262826).
However, in the work vehicle as mentioned above, the center of gravity of the vehicle is deviated frontward because of the loader provided at the front of the vehicle, and therefore the load acting on front wheels is greater than the load acting on rear wheels, which may worsen a load balance in the vehicle.